Romeo, Juliet, and Cinderella
by The.Melancholy.Of.Me
Summary: Based on Mirishira Romeo and Cinderella. This is a small FanFic to make up for my Chapter. 11 Author's Note on my other story. Rin and Len are childhood friends, but then Miku is placed in the picture. How will everything go wrong? Enjoy XX.


_**Okay okay. I realize that this was supposed to be a SoulXMaka fanfic but I really* had the urge to write a RinXLen instead. Gomen~!**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~9897897709790709709709~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Me and Len were childhood friends. We did everything together. We cried together, laughed together; it was like we were one. Our parents were close, too. I practically lived with him. We were inseperatable. Until freshman year in highschool...

"Rin, meet Miku!" Len nudges a sophmore over to me. I examine her, admiring her long teal pigtails and her tan face. Reaching my hand out to shake hers, she swats it and turns her back on me with a 'hmph'.

"Pleasure..." I say silently while dropping my hand. He looks disappointed. "So, Len? Wanna go to the ice-cream shop today again?"

He edges closer to the new girl. "Can't, sorry Rin. I'm going with Miku."

My heart sinks. 'Why with her..?' I think to myself. Building up my little wall again, I smile and begin my descent home. "Bye, Len! Bye.. Miku," I yell behind me before trudging along.

They were walking together, as usual. I think about how that used to be me... I want to yell his name; to call him out. I want him to know of my existence here! He's been so absorbed in her... That ball of lies. 'I'm so happy you like me' or 'I'm upset, Len-kun' is what she'd say. She's trying to act all innocent, what a horrible girl. I wish to tear that smirk off of her face.

"You two are so cute together," I say with a bold smile. What I really want to say is 'You know what I'm feeling, don't you?' I want them to know. When did I turn into such a monster?! "Len, I wish to speak to you alone, please." The words finally slipped. "MIku can wait here," I add.

"Do you remember the promise we made as children?"

He pauses before speaking. "What promise?" Something snaps in my heart. He's been so clouded in another love that he's forgotten all about me...

"When did things change?" I sigh into the darkening skies above. "When Miku enrolled," he answers.

"She acts so innocent, what a horrible girl." I say before adding, "And I, who is maddened by a jealous heart, am even worse." The pang in my chest turns into a knife and slices into me.

"After all, I have loved you longer than her..."

It takes him a while to process my feelings. The same feeling I have been desperately holding back, away from his knowledge. He stands and smiles. "I'm so happy I have you as a friend," he says before rushing around to the girl waiting in the dry terminal.

Rejection hurts. Jealousy kills.

I'm sure I wasn't his in the first place. Those words filled with lust and those yearning eyes aren't focused on me anymore. 'All you have to do is lie,' my conscience tells me. She thinks she'll be loved if all she does is smile... How pathetic.

Please, time, turn back and stop in the desired place. Make Miku never even show up in my fairytale... People would tell me I was a masochist. In a way, I guess I am. I just want him to be happy...

The knife impales my skin further. Each second that goes by is a moment of my life... fluttering far, far away. And finally, the last second, her face corrupts my mind. In her eyes is a fierce fire, one of hate and jealousy. How could I be wrong? This girl is definately a Juliet...

So I put on a brave front and march out of my shell, bruises and cuts from their love is still invading my skin. You know what? I love every second of it, I really do (Which is a lie).

"Rin!" Len cries. "Are you okay? What happened?"

You can hang on by a thread... you really can.

"She's been cutting," Miku adds in. I imagine her laughing on the inside.

That breaks the thread... And I'm gone.

"All the tears once shead for you, my love- down, down, down the drain they go, following the marching band of crimson blood. Just once more... tell her you love her. Stab me one more time- the scabs are starting to peel." I thought this out loud. "You don't care, you don't care, you don't care~!" I chant like a mad woman. I suppose I am.

"I love you," he says. I don't know what this is... I don't understand it. I want to stop it, but it's too far into the cycle. His words aren't directed to me, nope. "Cruel, huh?" I mutter.

Yanking my wrist away from Len's grasp, I howl in pain. "Rin!" He yells again. God, make him quit yelling!

I turn my head to Miku and smile a bit. "Everyone decided to protect you- how pitifully cute, ne?" She grins. Len cries. "Congradulations, puppy. You've been 'rescued'." I add in. I guess this is for the best... Everything I say is going back to me twice as hard anyway.

"'I'm glad I was friend's with you'... But I didn't want those words to be spoken at all, ya know?" The dagger in my hand falls as I unclench my fist. Len eyes it and lunges, grabbing it by the handle. Then I see it in his eyes. He knows it, too.

I'm still laying on the dirty ground, Len hovering over me and Miku on the other side, crossing her arms and grinning. "Let's get out of here, Len. Let's go to my place..." She says seductively. "Not this time, 'Cinderella'..." Her gaze shifts to me. Len clutches the knife, raising it over his head. Just before he impales his chest with it, I smack it, adverting it's direction of puncture to me.

The curtain can't fall just yet... "Goodbye, Romeo." I say as the last of crimson pours out of me and everything goes blank.

"Rin?" Someone shakes me. "Rin? Can you hear me?" It was Len.

I quickly sit up, taking in my surroundings. I was at Len's house, clad in my blue nightdress. I sighed in relief.

It was just a dream.

_**OI, GOMEN IT SUCKED. BASICALLY THIS WAS ALL A DREAM AND IT'S COMPOSED OF FLASHBACKS (SORTA). IF YOU GET IT, LEAVE A REVIEW! IF YOU DON'T, LEAVE A REVIEW! HEHEHE :3 YES, THIS WAS BASED OFF OF MIRISHIRA ROMEO AND CINDERELLA. I HAD IT ON REPEAT THE WHOLE TIME! :3**_

_**SO THERE'S RIN WHO LIKES LEN BUT CAN'T DISPLAY HER EMOTIONS, MIKU WHO HAS JUST COME TO SCHOOL AND WANTS RIN'S CRUSH, LEN, AND THERE'S LEN, WHO LIKED RIN BUT WAS SCARED OF DENIAL SO HE TURNED TO MIKU. IN THE END OF HER DREAM SHE SELF HARMS, FIGURING THAT THE PAIN IN HER HEART WILL KILL HER ANYWAY. LEN FINDS HER IN THE APARTMENT THEY SHARE WITH MIKU AND FEELS LIKE ALL OF IT IS HIS FAULT. HE GOES TO STAB HIMSELF BUT RIN GETS THE BLOW AND SHE 'DIES'. ALL THE WHILE, MIKU WAS JUST A FIGURE OF RIN'S IMAGINATION. SO BASICALLY MIKU IS NOT REAL, SHE IS RIN'S INTERPRETION OF FEAR.**_

_**IF I WERE TO CONTINUE THIS (WHICH I'M NOT), THEN THE NEXT CHAPTER WOULD BE OF RIN FINALLY CONFESSING TO LEN AND THEM HAVING BLONDE BABIES :3**_

_**~KAYLA-CHAN**_


End file.
